


Bruce's glasses, glasses of Bruce.

by lilibel



Series: 30 days writing challenge [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibel/pseuds/lilibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is slightly obsessed with Bruce's glasses. Just a tiny little bit obsessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce's glasses, glasses of Bruce.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt Glasses for the Darcy Lewis table (Avengers_Table )

She has dreams of him. Dreams of him taking off his glasses, dreams of him letting her take off his glasses. Dreams of her hands in his hair and she knows that the light curls would be soft under her fingers. She dreams of his fingers mapping her body as if she is just another experiment, a science project. And then her dreams become less cold, less scientific, and more heated. She dreams of his eyes, so full of discordant emotions, focused on her, always, as he pushes into her, as she takes his glasses away. Darcy dreams and hopes.


End file.
